


Eternity Together

by VampyrSakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSakura/pseuds/VampyrSakura
Kudos: 1





	Eternity Together

The first time she saw him,   
She knew it wasn't a whim. 

Her heart fluttering about,   
Begging to just be let out. 

Butterflies in her stomach dancing around,   
As she was wondering if she would be found. 

The moonlight so beautiful and surreal,   
Every moment together with him so unreal. 

Never caring who was around,   
Showing their love had no bounds. 

Eternal love reflecting in their eyes,   
Knowing they'll never make the other cry. 

No matter the years that go by,  
Neither will be the first to ever say goodbye.


End file.
